thanksgiving with Shinigami
by Kasumi7780
Summary: Ronald and Eric decide to celebrate thanksgiving. A lot of wacky stuff happening from Alan and a stupid turkey not entering the oven. And kidnapping Sebastian to embarrassing Facebook videos. Happy thanksgiving and very wacky characters in here. Beware of wackyness


**Happy thanks giving everyone**

It was Thanksgiving in England no one actually celebrated, but Ronald and Eric really wanted to celebrate it for unknown reason.

They tricked William into thinking that Sebastian was about to' Slay' some souls on the list and battle him. They tricked Grell into believing that Sebastian was there...with only boxers (Fan girl nosebleed), Alan just came because of Eric.

Now here they were waiting for the guests.

"Is the turkey ready, Alan" Eric asked, peeking throughout the door to see Alan stuffing a big ass turkey to the oven

"No Eric, this turkey is being a douche and not letting me cook it" Seeing how pissed off Alan was Eric gave a fake nice smile.

"Well I leave ya to it" He was about leave when he heard Alan scream "What happened?"

"I hate this turkey and I am going to use my death scythe against it!" Alan yelled grabbing his death scythe.

Eric went pale he didn't want his turkey to be into pieces what would his guest think. He stopped Alan "How 'bout we use Ronnies oven" Alan stopped and looked at Eric.

Their oven was the same size him just saying that was stupid. Very stupid.

"Or just cook it outside" More stupid

"Grill it in here" Death glares was all Eric was recieving until the last one he just said.

"Good idea" Alan chimed, grabbing a fire torche.

Eric was eye widen where the hell did that torche came from? "No torches, but maybe if we cut the turkey into pieces"

Alan gave him his signature death glare that was since that morning. "You should have said that before" Alan screamed.

Eric left he didn't want to push Alan's buttons in his state. Might as well destroy his house or go live with Grell while being dressed as Sebastian.

Y'all who don't know if that's horrible it is, why do you think Sebastian runaway from Grell.

He was scared of that psychopath.

Anyway, Eric walked to the living room to see Ronald sleeping and decorations on his face and the word Stoopid on his face.

'I guess Alan got back at him for telling him that he was a horrible cook' He thought walking to the sleeping boy.

"No, senpai I don't want to play doctor" Ronald said moving his hands on his face. He was sleep talking and that sentence made Eric laugh.

Ronald kept moving until he was slightly moved. "Senpai!" He screamed hitting Eric on Tha face and waking up.

Eric stared at Ronald "What the hell?!" He asked covering his bleeding nose.

Ronald yawned and got up reveling a pilgrim outfit to Eric. The young shinigami felt stupid wearing that outfit and showing it to Eric.

"Ohh Ronno that is priceless" Eric laughed.

Alan came down with a smile splattered on his face "I have done it that douchey turkey didn't beat me at anything" He said in victory.

Ronald was confused "What did I miss?"

Eric who was now lying on the floor smiled "Ohh nothin' just that Al couldn't fit the turkey in the oven and was throwing a tantrum"

Alan crossed his arms "I was not doing a tantrum"

"Whatever" Eric mumbled getting up.

Ronald sighed and began to put the decorations on the house "Ummm, why are y'all laughing at" He asked seeing that both Alan and Eric were laughing once they saw him.

Ronald looked down at them then touched his cheek "Do I have stupid on my cheek" They nodded "Wow Alan ya really got me" He said sarcastically making Alan smile like if he was planning something.

"Have you checked yer Facebook?" Alan asked.

Ronalds eyes widen no one knew his password, but Grell Senpai and William Senpai.

You never want to have William as a Facebook friend he would just some how hack into your account of you got him mad and put Get back to work or an embarrassing picture.

Last time Ronald fell asleep he woke up with people laughing at him and calling him mousey Ronnie.

William uploaded a picture of Ronald with mouse ears and he was drunk and it said I am Mousey Ronnie.

Ronald never wanted to fall asleep at work anymore. Or be called Mousey Ronnie.

Now apparently Alan got to his Facebook.

He grabbed his phone and checked it when he saw it he saw a video of the time he was drunk and he kissed Grell and William.

On the comments some people where laughing until he saw Grells and Williams comments.

Grell: I am going to skin you alive, Ronnie

William: Delete this or over time, Knox

Shut now they were behind him.

He stared at Alan who was laughing "Never ever call me a bad cook, Knox"

All of the sudden the door opened in a slam.

"Ohhh there you are Ronnie" It was Grell with his death scythe in hands.

He was slaying it around like a maniac "I am going to kill you"

Eric got infront of Grell and stopped him "Grell stop Sebastian is about to come"

"Ohhh my Sebby is coming yay" He sat down on a chair, but kept giving Ronald dead glares.

Ronald wanted to hide under a table as if it would work.

As if Grell would say' OMG where did Ronnie go'

He sat on the chair and Eric gulped Sebastian was not going to come so he needed to bring the demon butler one way or the other.

Ciel, he thought running out.

"Eric" Alan yelled from the door when Eric ran out "I'll be back Al I just need to find someone"

Sebastian was petting a cat when all of the sudden he saw a fish net in the sky covered in a bag.

Next thing he knew he was being dragged around.

"Damn how much do Ya weight?" Eric asked who had just taken 3 steps and already was tired.

He put Sebastian on his back and went to his house. He didn't care about the pain only that Sebastian was there so Grell wouldn't kill Ronald.

He put bow on Sebastians head and put him in his closet.

Everyone was staring at him "Grell is a gift don't open it until I say so"

Grell was already getting excited.

'Now, William' He thought for a moment than he remembered the rumble and souls.

He flipped his phone and texted William.

Eric:'Help Sebastian just came and he just said that Ya mommy was a hoe'

William: ' That f***ing demon I am gong there right now and tell Ronald Over Tom's

He put his phone down it was working.

"Ronald" The young Shinigami turned to him "William says Over time"

Ronald smirked "Thank ya Alan"

Alan who was now in the kitchen said "Your welcome, Ronnie"

Grell was playing with his nails when William came barging in. He stood up "What are you doing here, Will"

William smirked at him "I came to fight that demon scum" referring to Sebastian.

He looked around. Ronald was eye widen "He's in the backyard" He lied.

William walked to the backyard when he was out of sight Ronald opened the present Eric had for Grell.

Sebastian popped out smirking "I am going to-"

"Run" Sebastian was confused why would he run.

"William and Grell are here I suggest us run" Sebastian stood up and began to run.

But Grell closed the door on him "Ohh Bassy" Sebastian was scared, he didn't notice someone behind him.

He fell down on William "Ohh shit"

Now he was dead.

They were all about to fight when Alan got upset.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN" Everyone stared at Alan, but sat.

Sebastian between Eric and Ronald. William next to Ronald giving Sebastian dead glares and Grell giving Sebastian air kisses.

Alan brought in some bread and the giant ass turkey with stuffing on its butt.

He grabbed the his scythe and began to part it.

"Y'all better eat it, I spend like a thousand hours on this douche turkey" He then placed smash potatoes, Apple pie, cranberry sauce, and gravy.

No one could deny it. Alan made it look good.

They all parted the food as Alan sat next to Eric smiling.

"No one eat, let's say what we are thankful for" Ronald said standing up "Me first, I am thankful to have such friends and maybe not over time"

William laughed "In your dreams, Knox" He then stood up "I am thankful for having good coworkers even if some are a pain in the botox" He looked at Grell.

Grell stood up "Me, I am thankful for having a good life, friends and Bassy" Sebastian shook his head at him.

Now everyone looked at him "Do I?" The all nodded at him.

"Fine, I hated that I was dragged here, but I am thankful for the food"

Eric stood up "I am thankful for havin' all at y'all in here and celebrating this good day"

Alan smiled and stood up "I am thankful that I finally got that stupid turkey in the freaking oven" Everyone eyes widen.

That was all Alan was thankful for?

They all sat down and began to eat.

"This is good, Alan" William said.

Alan smiled Victory was his.

"Wait how did you know we were all going to come here?"

Eric, Ronald, and Alan got pale.

Busted

"We should do this for Christmas" They went more pale.

Christmas was going to be more wacky.

_The end_

_Well this is a one shot since today is thanksgiving and I wanted to do this._

_I know that some people in England don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but I wanted to do this so not much hate please._


End file.
